


Revelation

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Absorption, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Mutant Powers, Mutant!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That wasn't anger in Natasha's eyes, but betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenokattz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenokattz/gifts).



> **Prompt:** from xenokattz at the last ficlet o'clock: Who is secretly a mutant?
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** I admit, I'd never thought about the issue before the prompt, but then I went for the one who could be unconscious and still pack a whollop.
> 
> Originally published on LJ and Fanfiction.net in September 2012.

Rogue hadn't meant to brush into the man walking down the street at the exact moment she was pulling off her glove to adjust it (sometimes, a glove was an obnoxious, impudent thing with a mind of its own), and she certainly hadn't meant to find herself standing slack-jawed over said man lying passed out in the middle of the street, too jarred by his mutation to drop immediately to his side in consideration of his well-being. Which is, of course, how she found herself waking up who knows how much later in a bed with very _expensive,_ high-quality sheets with a raging headache and still able to see at a level that should have been impossible and hear everything around her, down to the faint breaths of a woman maybe three feet away.

"This is worse than Wolverine on a good day," Rogue muttered then forced herself to sit up and look in the woman's direction. Forget bleary-eyed, the detail was astounding. "Tasha?" she asked, then frowned and nearly slapped herself. "Sorry."

Natasha studies her for a long moment before firing off rapidly, "Rogue Marie D'ancanto, recently graduated X-Men with the ability to absorb and utilize mutant powers via touch, thus rendering victims unconscious, right?"

Rogue was torn between disbelief and the mutant Hawkeye's laughter in her head and opened her mouth to say something before slapping it closed for real this time and wondering how in the freaking world she got into these things. That wasn't anger in Natasha's eyes, but betrayal, because she had already figured out what Hawkeye was warning Rogue desperately not to say: he was a mutant and he'd never told his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue does not seem to absorb disabilities, so this fic includes the premise that if Clint was deaf that does not negate enhanced sense as his mutation, just from his getting any good from it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revelation (the Vodka Lime Afterparty Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600073) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
